


How To Stage A Coup: Key Lessons from Supreme Leader Hux

by Althea_Draxus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Helpful Hux, Hux writes a book, POV Hux, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althea_Draxus/pseuds/Althea_Draxus
Summary: Nestled within the vast materials of the First Order Archives is a fascinating work by Supreme Leader Armitage Hux himself. Believed to have been written shortly after his rise to power, it is of a curious genre - part self-help book and part history. There were initial plans to incorporate this book into the curriculum at the First Order Academy, although it never came into fruition.(Monthly updates, because it takes time to retrieve materials from the Archives.)





	How To Stage A Coup: Key Lessons from Supreme Leader Hux

**Source** : First Order Archives

**Title:** HOW TO STAGE A COUP: KEY LESSONS FROM THE SUPREME LEADER ARMITAGE HUX

**Covering Date:** 34 ABY - 35 ABY

**Accession Number:** FO/SL/PC/35/7

**Conditions Governing Access:** Public viewing only. Reproduction of material requires copyright permission from the First Order Archives.

**Remarks:** Restored from datapad on board First Order Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Finalizer. No other copies have been noted thus far.

> > > > > > > > >> > > > > 

_Retrieval 1 of ? successful._

_The following has been reproduced with permission from copyright owner._

_For internal dissemination only._

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

 

**How To Stage A Coup:**

**Key Lessons From The Supreme Leader**

 

Armitage Hux

 

> > > > > > > > > > > > > >

 

Foreword

 

I have long mulled about recording my greatest achievement for posterity. There is no doubt that history will remember me, as it already does now in the pages of textbooks, commissioned statues, and annual commemorations. But what of the future? I am reluctant to have others who do not know me and how I came to be where I am today to write about me. They will fail to understand the way I think and plan, or worse, misattribute my successes to some incorrect factor. It is for this reason that I have decided to tell my story myself.

At the same time, I too am aware that there are many who are inspired by and wish to emulate me. From among the young especially, far too often I have been asked to share the secrets of my success. Thus I have decided to also make this a useful guide for those wishing to rise to power. But I must warn that it is a monstrous task, and one that can only be shouldered by those strong in both their minds and will. I too once believed that sheer force will guarantee victory. But over time I came to realize that the best wars are already won before battle - through strategies.

The title of this work is self-evident. But for those who may be unacquainted with the details, especially those readers from the future, allow me to briefly summarize what occurred in the lead up to my crowning as Supreme Leader of the First Order. For a more extensive history, I encourage you to refer to Lieutenant Movan Ry'ne's excellent volume, _The Phoenix Rises: The Rise of the First Order from 5 ABY to the Present_ (released in 35 ABY).

In 34 ABY, an apprentice of the Great Supreme Leader Snoke (whose name shall not sully the pages of my work) committed high treason by murdering the Great Supreme Leader in order to usurp his throne. Despite my higher standing in the chain of command, I was tortured to acknowledge the traitor as my new leader. For quite some time, no one knew about his unforgivable act, since the dreadnought that we were on - the Supremacy - suffered massive damage from an enemy's ship ramming into us.

Fortunately, a couple of loyal, sharp-eyed technicians managed to recover large parts of the Supremacy's holotape data up to the point it was nearly destroyed. It is to them that not only I, but the entire First Order, were indebted to. It is in large part to them that we are able to uncover the truth, and work towards restoring the Order as it should be.

We had to move slowly and carefully, but eventually in 35 ABY, the Order managed to revolt against the traitor and forced him to flee. In that same year, I was made the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

It might seem like an impossible task to unseat the pinnacle of an organization. But in retrospect, I find that it could have been done by anyone as long as they adhere to a few key things. 

I have distilled them into several short lessons. Most of these are very straightforward. But to put them into action requires a certain degree of courage that is unfortunately not present in many. Such courage is often derided as ruthlessness, but it is what separates the best from the better.

It is my earnest hope to see a new generation of leaders and fighters with the will, wit, and might to match mine. With them, the First Order will continue to ascend to greater strength and status that even I cannot imagine. This should be all our aspirations for the future of our organization. 

Long live the Supreme Leader. 

Long live the First Order. 

_Armitage Hux_

_Hyperspace - Outer Rim Territories, 36 ABY_


End file.
